tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon is the main character and leader in Arthurian Mew Mew. She's based off of King Arthur. She's Mew Popcorn. Appearance Arthur Arthur has long, dark blue hair usually left untouched paired with light blue eyes, she also has light peach skin. She wears a long blue and white dress with black leggings and white mary janes. Her school uniform is a dark blue and white sailor uniform. She also wears black leggings with brown slip-ons. Mew Popcorn As Mew Popcorn her hair turns light blue and her eyes turn dark blue, her hair also goes into twin-tails, she also gains a pair of grey Mahogany glider's ears and a grey tail. Her outfit consists of a light blue dress with a dark blue accent, white thigh high socks and light blue ankle boots that have dark blue accents. She also has a pair of white ribbons in her hair, which tie hold her hair up. She also has light blue garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a blue paw, on her chest. Personality Arthur is a kind and gentle soul. She's caring and also very protective of others even if she doesn't know them. She hates violence between her friends and family the most of all. Can't stand winter at all, she doesn't do the cold. Very friendly towards others, and willing to help anyone out if they need it. History Arthur was born and raised in a rich family, though she always just wanted to live like a normal girl rather then some snobby rich kid, so she did just that. As she grew up though, she mostly got whatever she wanted though she never bragged about it, rather she would work for it instead but brag about working really hard though others looked up to Arthur a lot cause she was a hard working girl. Abilities As Mew Popcorn, she had gained the abilities of the Mahogany Glider. Weapon Arthur's weapon is the Popcorn Sword, a light blue sword with a dark blue hilt. A gold bow with a red heart in the middle sits on the hilt. Attack Her attack is Ribbon Popcorn Dash. She grips the handle of her sword and then dashes towards the enemy, in that moment, wind surrounds her blade as she then slashes at the enemy with her wind surrounded sword. Etymology Popcorn is a variety of corn kernel, which expands and puffs up when heated. Trivia * The Mahogany Glider is an endangered gliding possum native to a small region of coastal Queensland in Australia. * King Arthur was a legendary British leader who, according to medieval histories and romances, led the defence of Britain against Saxon invaders in the late 5th and early 6th centuries. Gallery Mahogan Glider.jpg|The Mahogany Glider Blue Popcorn.png|Blue Popcorn Category:Arthurian Mew Mew Category:Characters in Arthurian Mew Mew Category:Members of Arthurian Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Princess Mew Category:Weapon Users: Air